Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia
|image = 300px |age = over 800 years old |gender = Female |race = Noblesse |status = active |occupation = Lord Of Noblesse |affiliation = Noblesse |first appeared = Chapter 160 |last appeared = }} Background The Lord is the leader of the current Noblesse organization. She is the daughter of the previous Lord who passed away 500 years ago. Both Rai and Frankenstein are acquainted with her. However, it is revealed by Frankenstein that she and Rai were not in friendly terms. Before her dad's eternal sleep, some of the clan-leaders made excuses and did not pass away with him. The previous Lord, being kind, agreed to their request. But as soon as he was dead, six clan leaders revolted and joined with human organization. So the current Lord holds a grudge against the traitor nobles, who had made excuses to squirm out from passing away along with her father and then took chance of the new regime's confusion to betray them all. She hardly trusts anyone now. Gejutel who didn't pass away with her father is not above suspicions either. From the bitter experiences from past, the Lord has resolved to take stern measures. She has used the seal to summon a clan leader, which is not done unless the reason is significant enough. Later, she sends Gejutel under lock and key for not answering her and later she sentences him to a forced eternal sleep. All these incidents: the mansion reappearing, Gejutel trying to cover up for someone and even Seira acting strange have led the Lord to think of only one possible reason ~ Rai's presence. In her father's resting place she has vowed to protect the nobles with her very own hands. She has also decided on fighting Rai. Appearance She has jet black hair, red eyes like other nobles. Her earrings are very similar to the set Rai received from the previous Lord with the exception of a diamond kite frame around the cross. She also wears similar rings like Rai. Personality Unlike her predecessor she is not a person who follows a code of conduct. She has been shown to be rather arrogant and she believes that as the lord she has the right to say what the Noblesse are to do. She also has been shown to believe that there are no individuals among species. She blindly considers her father's decision to be wrong and believes Rai to be the leader of the traitors. The Lord is shown to be sentimental under the cover of her arrogance. She takes Gejutel inside her father's shrine in the hope of making him confess his sin. Her delay in carrying out the death sentence might also be due to this side of her characteristic. According to Gejutel, this sentimentality of hers is another reason why she is considered unfit by the traitors. In Chapter 191, Gejutel discloses his perception as to the fact why the former six clan-leaders, who were loyal to the previous Lord, didn't committed treachery against the former Lord as soon as he died. But their "apparent" betrayal was because of inadequacies and lack of strength of current Lord, also for the misfortune occurred in the past (probably the deaths of some nobles occurred during clashes with the human organization). According to Gejutel, blaming her father's decisions rather than correcting her faults proves that she is unfit to be the Lord. Powers/Abilities She is tremendously powerful. A bit of her power's aura is released when she becomes enraged at Seira, which makes the whole place rumble. It has also been said by Regis that she had used considerable amount of her power in the past. But it is unfortunate that she doesn't possess her father's heirloom: RAGNAROK, which happens to be kept inside Rai's shrine by the previous Lord himself. However, she has summoned another sword which the current clan-leaders refer to as Ragnarok (they most probably haven't seen the true one) in order to execute the death sentence of Gejutel. Category:Nobles Category:Characters Category:Lukedonia